


Shapeshifting Shenanigans

by Multifandom_Queen_B



Series: Billy Hargrove One-Shots [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Queen_B/pseuds/Multifandom_Queen_B
Summary: Billy and You goof off with your powers.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Series: Billy Hargrove One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217381
Kudos: 6





	Shapeshifting Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr which was, "could you do a little fic with Billy boi where his s/o is a shapeshifter like Mystique from X-men, and they’re messing with her powers one day- It could be at school, at Billy’s house, at the mall, pretty much anywhere and they just are goofing off."

“Oh please do it again!” Billy’s smile was wide and he bit his lip trying to suppress his laughter. You giggled, standing up once again to perform your little trick. You body and clothes started to shift changing into an elderly lady.

“Now listen here Mr. Hargrove, this is a science class not sex ed class!” you scolded, your voice was a lot higher and cracked a lot more; you sounded like a nagging grandmother. Billy broke into a fit of giggles, nearly falling off your bed. You shifted back giggling with him unable to keep up the facade you were doing. The two of you had been playing around with your powers all day out of boredom. You thought your powers were a curse ever since you were younger but now having someone that enjoyed your powers and had found you amazing; it was like you found your own personal heaven with him and you were really happy with the way things were.

“Shit, was the greatest Mrs. Blanche impression you have ever done!” he laughed, clutching his sides as he laughed some more. 

“Well of course it is! It was the first time I didn’t laugh halfway doing an impression of her.” you transformed back into Mrs. Blanche.

“Mr. Hargrove this isn’t funny!” you stomped your feet like a little child, like your science teacher would do whenever she got really upset. Billy roared in laughter, falling back against your bed. You put your hands on your knees as you joined back in laughter with him. 

“I c-can’t! Fuck, this is too funny.” Billy placed his hands on his face laughing into them. 

“This is too funny.” you chuckled, plopping down on the edge of the bed, lying down with him. You rolled over to face him, giving his side a little poke before you shifted again.

“Oh c’mon Billy, you sure you don’t wanna come smoke with me?” Billy moved his hands and saw that you were Tommy and he groaned.

“Oh my god, fuck I hate when he does that!” your laughter echoed, more masculine than your normal one.

“Please God, don’t laugh, Tommy has such a little shit laugh.” he groaned again which only made you laugh more. 

“C’mon Billy, just one little smoke?” he rolled over on his side and you laughed more, poking his back.

“(Y/N), I swear if you don’t change from Tommy, I will leave.” he pointed towards the door.

“Fine, if you don’t like Tommy, then maybe you’ll like this one.” you started tickling him which made him laugh more. He turned around and nearly screamed at you.

“Fuck no! (Y/N) change out of Harrington right now! Hehehe- fucking stop tickling me!” he cried out a wide smile placed across his face. You shifted back into yourself but continue your tickle assault. He tried to curl himself up in a ball, but you were quick and straddled his hips to keep him in his place. He laughed harder, a very genuine laugh.

“S-stop h-holy shit!” he laughed more giving up on trying to hold his laughter in. You tickled him for a few more minutes till his face was really red. He sucked in air, still slightly chuckling.

“I hate you.” he tried to have a serious tone but the light in his eyes and smile on his lips.

“Mm you sure do, baby.” you giggled leaning down and kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around hugging you closer to him.

“Ya know, I am going to get you back for the tickling, right?”

“Yep.”

“But for right now wanna prank call Tommy. He kept bugging me with that smoking shit earlier in the week and I think it’s time for some payback.” you sat up and raised your eyebrow.

“And how do we get him back for that?”

“Well funny little thing is, he has a buyer for the shit he smokes, and I think it would be funny to pretend to be him and make it seem like Tommy owes ‘him’ money.” Billy smirked.

“That is pure evil… but I like it. Ok lets do it!” you both sat up and began to ruin Tommy’s Saturday afternoon.


End file.
